


Trick or treat

by jagujagu



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagujagu/pseuds/jagujagu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's day after Halloween. Henry and Jo have to solve another crime mystery. And they decide it's time for their relationship to go on a higher level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was inspired by my previous work ("it's time to look foreward") and it's right after Halloween so that's why this came out. The story is not very much related to my first work, although you'll find the explanation for Henry's and Jo's decision in my previous story. Enjoy! :)

'Who's first, Lucas?' - asked Henry while putting on latex gloves.

'Michael Bennet, age 43, found dead toaday, in the morning after Halloween. I guess the reason of his detah is clear to you...' - Lucas pointed at the body. Man's head was separate from his corpse.

'In a job of a coroner nothing is obvious, Lucas.' - said Henry. He didn't try to explain this statement further, although he liked "giving lectures" as Jo called it. There was just no point in trying to explain anything to Lucas.

Henry looked at the neck of the victim (or at what was left from his neck). He examined the wound and after a second he had an answer. 

'Somebody has done it to him with a scythe.' - he said confidently. ' Look at the specific angle of the cut. The stroke must have been quick and firm, it's been cut from right to left and the wound isn't straight, it's sloping. In other words, we're looking for a Death with a scythe.' - announced Henry and gave Lucas smile of a maniac-killer. 'Men, this guy is creepy...' thought Lucas but said nothing.

'Is it your final answer?' asked Jo, who has just appeared in the lab.

'I'll look for any other injuries but I'm pretty sure this man was killed with a scythe.' - said Henry.

'It seems logical to me. This man was killed on Halloween. He opened the door to a kid dressed like Death and he didn't think it was suspicious at all. Although it rather wasn't a kid...' - Jo said. 'Take your coat, Henry. We're going to the crime scene'.

'All right, detective.'- Henry smiled and left Lucas with the headless corpse.

They arrived at the right street and went out of the car. The houses were still decorated for Halloween, pumpkins and all kinds of witches/skeletons/zombies trashy figurines were everywhere. Police had already separated the house of the victim with a yellow tape. Henry thought the police officers were just making unnecessary fuss again, moreover, they were destroying many important traces with their boots. He walked with Jo to the house. The victim was killed at the doorstep, there was a contour of his body painted on the floor. Henry was examining the place of the murder, while Jo was talking to the police officers. He was kneeling on the floor when Jo came to him. 'His wife found him headless when she came home. She's now with a psychiatrist. I'm afraid she can't really help us.'

'That's all right.' - said Henry. 'I think I figured it out'.

'I don't doubt that' - Jo laughed.

'You see, our "Death" had mud on his shoes. I'm saying "his" because I don't think any woman would have such big feet. After killing the victim, he ran straight to the back door of the house, which means he knew exactly, where the door was. He must had been here before. I've got an idea but I have to talk to the neighbours first.' - Henry seemed as always excited and focused on his own theory. Nobody seemed to entirely follow his thoughts.

'Sure thing.' - Jo agreeded. She didn't even try to tell him her own idea first.

They went to the first neighbour on the right. The house was much smaller than the house of the victim. A middle-aged woman opened the door.

'How can I help you?' - she asked leary.

'Hello, I'm detective Jo Martinez and this is Henry Morgan, the coroner. We'd like to talk tou you abot the tragedy that occured at your naighbour's house yesterday.'

'Come in, please. I'll just call my husband.'

Jo and Henry sat on the couch and waited for the woman and her husband. Henry was looking around, as if he was searching for something. The woman came in a minute with an uncongenial fellow, who seemed to be her husband.

"Hello, my name is Ben O'Leary, what would you like to know?' - he asked reluctantly.

'Did you know Mr. Bennet well?' - Henry asked.

'Well, I wouldn't call it that we were good mates, but we had contact with each other. You know, neighbours have many occassions to talk.' - answered O'Leary.

'Mhm, I see. It must have been a shock for you, this awful crime.' - said Henry. 'Can I see your garden? You are Bennets' closest neighbours. The killer could have escaped through your garden.'

'I'm sure he could not. Our fence is very high, he couldn't have got into the garden.' - O'Leary said calmly.

'I insist that we could see the garden. This may be very important for our case. There might be some traces.' - Jo tried to persuade O'Leary's wife.  
'Ben, let them go there...' - his wife looked worried.

'Okay, if you have to.' - agreeded O'Leary unwillingly.

Henry and Jo walked into the garden. "Garden", however, wasn't a right word for that place. It was a big yard, with many weeds growing everywhere and no flowers planted. 'Satisfied?' - Jo asked. She was feeling a bit uncertain. She didn't know what Henry was looking for. She found it highly unlikely, that the murderer had escaped through neighbours' garden. Henry pulled a weed from the ground and he was looking at it carefully. Jo didn't comment on it.

'Yes, I'm saisfied now. You must catch O'Leary now. He is probably already running away.'

Jo rushed to the house, when she heard the garage gate opening. She took out her gun and ran into the garage. O'Leary and his wife were sitting in the car, waiting for the automatic gate to open entirely. When Jo with the gun appeared, O'Leary realised, that he had no chances. His wife started crying.

After a few minutes, Henry and Jo were standing outside the house and watching O'Learys being taken away by the police. Jo was impressed by Henry's deduction, Henry on the other hand was looking a bit depressed.

'Congratulations Henry, one more time. It went so easy. How did you figure it out?' - Jo asked.

'O'Leary would need something more than a normal lawnmower to do anything with this jungle in his garden. The weeds looked like they had been cut with a sharp scythe. An old, traditional scythe. Besides, I don't think he would have money for a automatic mower, by the house you can tell he's rather poor. It's awful what people do from envy. I can bet he will confess killed him because he was jelaous. Bennet's house is like a villa comparing to this one. O'Leary dressed himself like a Death, took a scythe out of his garage and went to Bennet's house. He was so stupid to assume, that everybody will think he's a kid dressed up for Halloween. He knew where the back door was – he must had been in his neighbour's house many times before. He probably threw the scythe away somewhere and he was calm, because there are no cameras around. You saw he knew it was over when you ran to the garage. He'll admit he killed Bennet. - explained Henry.

'Henry, I must admit it again. You're strange, but you're also unbelieviable.' - laughed Jo.

'Thank you.' - Henry said, still looking a bit let down.

'Would you like a lift?' - asked Jo.

'Sure.' - he answered, not even looking at her.

Jo understood, that investigating such a crime wasn't very funny. Henry had a right to be depressed.

They went into her car and drove to Henry's place. Henry, which was tsrange for him, wasn't talkative at all. Jo stopped at the petrol station, bought something and hid it in her bag. She went back to the car and in a minute they were in front of "Abe's Antiques". It was already getting dark. Jo stopped the car.

'Well, it's been nice working with you today.' - she said. 'You look worried, are you going to tell me what it is about?' - she asked.

'It's nothing, Jo.' - Henry said and finnally a warm smile appeared on his face. He realised he had been rude not takling to Jo in the car and his was grateful, that she was concerned about him. He was just disappointed with people, with the fact that they didn't change. He has been living for almost 200 years and after so many wars people would still kill themseves out of envy. He thought he shouldn't have been ignoring Jo. And besides, he realised she looked very pretty that day.

'OK then. See you tomorrow.' - said Jo.

Henry got out of the car. Abe wasn't at home, so Henry took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He only mangaed to get in and take his coat off, when he heard somebody kkocking at the door. He turned around and chuckled. Through the glass door he saw a vampire. Precisely, Jo dressed up as a vampire. She had white powder on her face and red lipstick on her lips. She has also drawn some artistic "blood drops" with the lipstick on her chin. She was laughing and showing her white teeth (which weren't vapire-sharp at all). Henry thought that after all people could still surprise him. He opened the door and smiled.

'You know you're late? Halloween was yesterday.' - he laughed.

'I don't care. Trick or treat?'- she asked.

'Hmmm... Let me think... I guess Abe baked some cookies today and you can eat them later, but for now... I think I'll take the chance and see what trick you had prepared for me.' - he answered jokingly.

'As you wish.' - said Jo with her characteristic simplicity.  
She reminded herself one more time that it was time to move foreward, leaned and kissed him on the lips. She could tell he was stunned for a minute, but then he gave back the kiss. It was so pleasant, warm and soft. After a while Jo moved away. She looked at Henry and laughed. He had her red lipstick on his mouth.

'Henry, you have "blood" all over. You look hilariously.' - she said

'This is the risk of kissing vampires. And you know what? I think I'll take it one more time.' - he smiled, took her hand and let her in.


End file.
